User talk:Teugene
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Upgrade guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 08:56, 19 February 2010 Punctuation If you're going to go to the trouble of undoing my edits to go back to British punctuation, then please at least be consistent. An article about a character that has a quote from that character at the top of the page with the period inside the quotes should also have a period inside the quotes throughout the rest of the article. Regardless of which "style" we use, each article should be consistent throughout and not change from American to British and back again within a couple paragraphs. Take Miranda's page, for example, which has 3 instances of the American-styled punctuation and one instance of the British-styled punctuation. This should be consistent regardless of which style it happens to be. Thanks for your understanding. JakeARoonie 23:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :According to the British English punctuation, the character quotation which has a period inside the quotes is valid and logical because the whole sentence is quoted, as opposed to quoted word(s) that belongs to a part of a sentence, hence the period is outside of the quotes. Example of what I meant: :*When a whole sentence by itself is quoted - "I always work at optimal capacity." :*When a word (or words) in a sentence is quoted - The Reaper Harbinger is also known as "Nazara". :*If I reword the above example, the above punctuation would make more sense as the quoted words is within the construct of the sentence - "Nazara" is another name for the Reaper Harbinger. :Based on the examples above, the point on the quote you mentioned is consistent with British punctuation style. Although I prefer the British punctuation style as it is more logical to me, I'm also aware of the American punctuation style thus I do not feel the need to change all the articles with the American punctuation to a British punctuation style, in keeping consistent with this wiki language guide, the same way as we do not change the American spelling to a British spelling and vice-versa. However, I do agree with your point that an article should have ONE consistent style of spelling and punctuation. If it's American to begin with, then American style all the way and the same for British. Cheers mate! Teugene 05:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Anon IP blocked 217.23.233.103 blocked. Apologies for the inconvenience. --DRY 15:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, just glad he's finally blocked. Just unfortunate we have some immature brats who couldn't grow up. Teugene 16:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mordin Solus Talk Page Comments Since you also commented on CAW4's edit comment on the talk page, I just figured you should see what he told SpartHawg948 on his talk page. I just figured you should know. Lancer1289 17:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Shepard gender and romances Just wanted to point out real quick- there is one tiny exception to the "no Shepard gender references", and that is when the sentence (or paragraph or whatever) in question is describing a situation that can only occur for one gender or the other, such as a romance with Jack. As it is impossible for a female Shepard to have a romantic relationship with Jack, "he" is fine. SpartHawg948 11:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Duly noted. I did realize that after I edited that. But well, no point changing it back. lol! Teugene 11:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed! It looks A-OK the way it is. I just noticed a lot of other "he"'s in there, and didn't want you going to the trouble of changing them, just to have at least some of them undone. That's never fun... :P SpartHawg948 11:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Planet Articles I left some comments on DRY's talk page. I noticed you are working on some mission articles for Mass Effect and I just wanted to let you know that I am currently working on walkthoughs of the Mass Effect plot worlds. Currently I am working on Feros and you can see my progress here here. I was planning to trim down the associated planet articles and the guide when I had finished. DRY suggested that we could work together to get the articles more in line with current standards and if you are willing to work with me about cordinating the planet articles with the walkthrough then I am all for it. Just respond here or on my talk page if you are. There is a lot of potential cross over material and I will post what I have to sandboxes if you are willing to work together. Lancer1289 13:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, Currently I use Microsoft Word to write my articles and I wasn't planning on posting them until I was done. DRY also suggested we work together, he added the comment while I was typing here. Lancer1289 13:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it is a good idea! I did noticed you were working on those walkthroughs articles, hence I thought that while I work on trimming the fats from those planets, those walkthrough information could be included your current work-in-progress. I'll be working on those edits in my sandboxes so it could be reviewed and commented before finalizing it. What do you think? Teugene 15:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good I will have what walhtoughs I have up by the end of the day. Hopefully. I'll add a link on my userpage to access my sandboxes. Lancer1289 17:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I posted all the ones I have and what I think you are doing is great. Adding each change to the mission through the journal. I managed to break all the missions into one or two articles. Eden Prime, The Citadel, and Therum each have one article. Noveria, Feros, Virmire, and Ilos each have two. Here is the link to my sandboxes: link. ::Took a quick look and I must say, it looks neat! Those planet articles could then be linked to those mission walkthrough articles. Looks like it's coming up quite well so far. I will take a look at the articles in detail over the next morning as I'm going to sleep real soon! Teugene 18:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't bother tonight then, but I'll look and see where the articles could link to based on their mission titles. I leave you a message on the article's discussion pages where they can link to. I'll use my sandbox links for now. Have a good night. Lancer1289 18:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Walkthoughs Sorry if I came across a little heated on my talk page. I was very tired at that point so I just wanted to clear the air. Anyway as to linking the articles I think that again you should just use the first journal entry becuase that is what we are currently using for ME2 articles, and I have already messed up on that point with the firewalker missions. I created an article that is now a redirect and I think that if we have every change in the journal it would give away too much. The short bits of information about the missions are good because they are major plot worlds and just somethings short in my opinion is good. Again sorry about if I came across as heated. The planet articles are looking great by the way, you are doing a great job!Lancer1289 17:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, no worries... I wasn't under any impression that you sounded heated. I'm a pretty laid back person, so I don't get agitated easily ;) As to your suggestion, I shall probably look into the first journal entry and include into the articles then. In the mean time, I need to grab some screenshots for the articles. It's been a while since I've played ME! :Oh, if you're tired because of the numerous edits in MEW, do take some break enjoy the time away from MEW to "chill" or do something you enjoy (other than playing ME of course!) :D Teugene 18:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just tired at the time beacuse I hadn't slept in about a day because of everything I have to do, mainly projects for school. I finally got them done earlier today but I really don't need a break. I play a lot of games and frequently enjoy the day with friends but thanks for the concern. ::Also I asked DRY about adding missions to the Citadel article becuase every other planet and station article has them. Basically is the Citadel unique or just no one added them. Just wondering what you think as well. Lancer1289 06:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::About that thought on Citadel, I had a similar notion on Omega. Both locations are quite significant and I felt it don't do justice to both articles leaving the layout as it is right now. If you see the Omega article in my sandbox, I did a mock-up to get an idea on how the article would look like, though, all I did was to force the information to fit into a Planet template — like squeezing a round peg in a square hole. I was thinking of a new "SpaceStation" template or something along that line, and it should be similar to the Planet template style. It can be used for significant places like Citadel and Omega (and other space stations as well). I just haven't got around to do a Sandbox template for it yet but I will soon and then propose it to DRY and the other admins if they will give the green light for it. Teugene 08:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::A new template sounds good, becuase I do think that it is a good idea becuase a planet template isn't really good for stations and after looking at your template I think that it would be a lot better than using the planet one. Good work by the way. Lancer1289 13:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the compliment. I'm not done with the template yet, just testing possibilities of the layout as I need to know how the template system works. On the other hand, I noticed not all the space stations can fit in a template as some do not have sufficient information, and those that do have have a very specific details. Well, I guess I'll just take my time in this template thing. Teugene 16:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) As to my comments on DRY's talk page, I did misunderstand you, mainly by misreading, then rereading, then bashing my head into a wall. Sorry about that. Lancer1289 05:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Currently I don't have the Noveria misison summery. I'll see about getting it ASAP. Lancer1289 20:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it currently I have a campaign on the Expose Saren mission and I am just about to fight Fist, so you don't have to. Also I am rechecking something in that mission so don't worry about it. I'll get it, Just though I'd say so you don't have to waste your time. As the Styx song says Too Much Time on My Hands, well I do have too much time on my hands. Lancer1289 20:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Tali I truly fail to see how a useful piece of tactical information can be some vague reference to another game? Can you explain that to me? I didn't see a reason for the revert in the summary line. I have also heard her say it with the drone inactive. --Kingclyde 08:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC)